


Confiscated Sweater

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gentleman Otabek, M/M, Pent Up Couple, Smut, TMI Viktor, The Virgin Killer Sweater, Turning Eighteen, married viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Otabek is spending the week with Yuri to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, but a confiscated sweater becomes the center of attention.





	1. The Virgin Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuri on Ice Wednesday, kids! 
> 
> This is a new mini-fic to celebrate the smol kitten's upcoming birthday. There will be four chapters going up once a week on Wednesday, so the last one will fall on Mr. Plisetsky's birth date. 
> 
> He's aged a couple years alongside the fact that Viktor and Yuuri are already married.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek shows up to Yuri's with an incriminating article of clothing in his suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes this is a fic inspired by this Virgin Killer taking the world and YOI fandom by storm. 
> 
> Why yes it will eventually be NSFW. 
> 
> Why yes Viktor does know what it is.

Yuri led the way into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, smiling as he heard the heavy bootsteps of his best friend trailing in behind him. His 18th birthday was less than a month away, but he was so busy he couldn’t think straight. The only plus side was that a popular ice skating expo that happened every year before Worlds was in Russia that year, so Otabek decided he’d come to Russia early and spend a week with Yuri before the expo happened and they were both back off into their busy schedules. Otabek had dubbed this “birthday week” since they would subsequently be spending Yuri’s birthday apart.

Olive, Yuri’s siamese cat, jumped up on the bed and climbed on Yuri’s lap and leaned forward. Otabek set his backpack down and reached forward with a smile, taking the cat up into his arms. 

“Hello, Olive,” he greeted as the cat purred and nuzzled her head along Otabek’s chin. Otabek chuckled. “I’m always greeted so warmly by the Plisetskys.”

Yuri sat up, pulling his long blond hair over his shoulder and threading his fingers through it. He smiled. “Well, we like you a little.” 

Understatement of the year. He loved Otabek, more than he ever thought he’d love someone. More than any of the awards he’d ever gotten or articles that had been written in his honor.

He stood up and reached out for Olive, pulling her away despite her attempts to stay put, and set her down. “Sorry. It’s my turn now.” 

Otabek wrapped one of his arms around Yuri’s back and used the heavy, warm hand of the other to settle against the side of his neck. His calming brown eyes met Yuri’s green and he smiled. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Yuri replied. His heart thrashed in his chest. 

Otabek pulled gently and bowed his head and Yuri leaned in, meeting Otabek halfway and melting as their lips met. It was always an ethereal experience kissing Otabek. His lips were warm and always a touch salty. Most importantly they tingled against Yuri’s and he could feel the love flowing between them. Maybe it was cheesy or silly to think that, but it was true. 

Yuri smiled as they parted. “I’ve missed that.” 

Otabek ran a finger along the strands of Yuri’s hair hanging over his face, pushing them away. “Me too.” 

They hadn’t seen one another in close to two months and Yuri had subsequently learned that was likened to being tortured. If someone had walked up to him any time in the last two months and told him he could see Otabek in exchange for anything valuable, he'd have agreed with no questions asked. 

Otabek yawned and Yuri tilted his head. “You must be tired.” 

The Kazakh skater had competed in a competition in a smaller circuit in America and flew straight to Moscow from there. Additionally, the competition had been held in Minnesota, a state dead center in North America, from which it was impossible to get a direct flight. Two stops and 17 hours later, Otabek had truly been traveling all day.  


Otabek nodded. “I am, but can I take a shower first?” 

Yuri’s skin tingled at the question. “Sure.” 

Otabek dropped another curt kiss on Yuri’s lips before releasing him and making his way back towards his luggage. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek and turned away so as not to let the other see how flustered he was becoming. 

He and Otabek were close to say the least. Yuri wasn't naive or anything. He knew that they were more than just best friends, but they’d never labeled it and neither of them ever felt the need to. As time went on they would do things like hold hands or snuggle, and the first time Otabek ever slept over, they found themselves sharing a bed. After about a year and a half of being friends, Yuri head gotten overly excited for Otabek winning a competition and expressed his feelings with a kiss, which of course effectively opened that flood gate. Yuri looked up one day and was head over heels in love, nothing more to it. As his seventeenth year drew closer and closer to its end and Otabek seemed to be releasing his rule-binding reigns bit by bit, Yuri had begun wondering if the next step for them was _the_ step. 

“Yura?” 

Yuri looked back over his shoulder, knowing his full head of hair would block out the blush on his face. “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” 

Yuri nodded, walking over to his closet to look for more comfortable clothes to sleep in and just generally calm down. “Y-yeah.” 

“Okay, well, I won't be too long. You can go to bed ahead of me if you want,” he huffed in his deep, rough, suddenly very sexy voice.

“O-okay,” Yuri replied. He held his breath until he heard the door of his master bathroom shut, then he exhaled. “I've got to pull myself together,” he whispered to himself. 

Still, he was a man after all and men are subject to certain urges. The thing was, he only ever felt them when Otabek was around. It made his mind exponentially dirtier as he found himself constantly imagining his Adonis of a friend in a variety of naughty scenarios regardless of what he was doing. That being said, showering less than ten feet away just felt like baiting. Not more than a stone’s throw away, Otabek, complete with his herculean biceps, statuesque pecs and abs, firm and full ass, and at least enough of a package to find Yuri’s backside through four layers of fabric on even the coldest nights, would be drenched in water, glistening and laid bare to the world. Yuri wanted to touch, bite, lick, suck and kiss every inch of him and wanted him to do the same in return. 

The hiss of the shower filled the quiet room and a jolt of electricity shot southward. Yuri sighed. He had to calm down. He was getting turned on and, regardless of any feelings he may have about intimacy with Otabek, or any the man held for him back, having him walk out of the shower to Yuri fisting away an erection was just not cute. 

He pulled the shorts and T-shirt he planned to wear to bed out and then dropped them on the bed. He turned to walk out to his kitchen and procure the coldest glass of water, when he passed by Otabek’s suitcase and decided he’d much rather sleep in an oversized tee that smelled like his friend. 

He bent down, flipped the top of the suitcase open and was shocked at the first thing he saw. He pulled it out and held it up, trying to make heads or tails of it. Was it a sweater? He laid it out on the bed. It was a cotton top of some sort, in a timberwolf gray color and was sweater-esc. The front seemed very much like a sweater, with a faux, hand-knit, waves pattern and a turtleneck collar. However, there was just a single strip of fabric. Had it been torn? The fabric there was barely enough to cover someone’s front. It had a base that went all the way around, and further proved that the back was definitely missing. He ran his hands along the edge of the fabric, but none of the seams seemed split or torn. It was that way by design. A backless, sleeveless sweater? What sense did that make? What kind of man wears a sexy sweater like that? It definitely wasn't Otabek’s type… 

Did it belong to someone else? It had to. There was no way it belonged to Otabek. But then how did he get someone else’s top? Wouldn't that suggest that someone had to have taken their top off around Otabek, worse, got so distracted after removing it that they forgot to take it back? Had Otabek been with someone else? Did he have other friends he was ‘close’ with, like he and Yuri? 

Yuri’s heart throbbed and throat burned. It couldn't be. Could it? 

The sound of water stopped and Yuri glared at the door. He was worked up now, but for a different reason. Still, he knew that he and Otabek weren't official or exclusive and if he did have someone else, it wasn't against the rules to do so. Yuri could be calm and rational. He would just ask Otabek to explain, knowing the answer could be the worst he was expecting, but that he would remain calm either way. 

The door opened and Otabek exited the bathroom in sweatpants and a dark gray tank top, rubbing a towel through his hair. Yuri snatched up the sweater, balled it, and chucked it at him. 

“What the fuck is that?!” he barked. 

Otabek peeled it from his face and unfolded it, then his cheeks hued immediately. “A virgin killer sweater? Why do you have this?” 

“What?” Yuri barked. ‘Virgin Killer?’ That’s even more incriminating. 

Otabek shook his head. “Why do you have one of these? I took one from…” Otabek’s eyes wandered towards his suitcase and then he shot his gaze back to Yuri. “Did you take this from my bag?” 

“Yes!” Yuri shouted. 

“Why were you in my bag?” Otabek asked, remaining calm. 

“I wanted one of your t-shirts!” 

“Why?”

“Because it smells like you!” Yuri stomped his foot and pointed his hand out. “Don’t change the subject!” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “It’s fine if you’re with someone else, but the least you could do is tell me!” 

Otabek took a step forward. “Yuri.” 

“I mean, whatever. It’s not like we’re anything or anything, so do what you want. I don’t care!” 

“Yuri.” 

“I’ll have you know I have other boyfriends too!” Yuri’s shouting now partnered dramatic flails of his arms and whips of his head that sent his rib-cage length, blond hair flying all over the place. “I have one boyfriend that’s super hot! His name is Ota… bef.” 

Otabek reached out and took Yuri’s face into his hand and tilted it up, then leaned down and brought their lips together. It knocked the anger from Yuri in a flash. Those salty, sweet lips Yuri was addicted to. 

Otabek parted from Yuri with a smile. “Do you think I have someone else?” He threaded his fingers into Yuri’s bangs and pushed them out of his green eyes. “Who else could I find better than you?”

Yuri’s heart swelled to twice it’s size at the question. “Then why do you have this sweater? Don’t tell me you’ve developed a new fashion sense?” 

Otabek looked down at the gray sweater with a frown on his face. “I stole it from Zhamilya.” 

Yuri furrowed his brow. “Why?” 

“Irina told me her boyfriend gave it to her,” Otabek said. 

“You’re being too overprotective again,” Yuri scolded. Otabek was known for being overtly oppressive of his younger sisters. 

“This sweater is apparently called ‘The Virgin Killer,’” Otabek retorted. “He gave her a sweater called ‘The Virgin Killer’ on his birthday.” 

“That bastard! I’ll kick his ass!” Yuri barked. 

Otabek snickered. “Don’t worry. Nuro and I already gave him a, uh, stern talking to.” 

Yuri nuzzled his head against Otabek’s chest. “Sorry I accused you.” 

Otabek rubbed Yuri’s head. “It’s okay. It makes me happy that you got so jealous.” 

Yuri pulled away and turned his back to Otabek, just as the temperature in his face rose. “I-I wasn’t jealous.” 

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s torso, bringing the sweater with, and kissed his cheek. “Of course not.” 

Yuri pulled at the shirt. He still didn't entirely understand how it worked and additionally had no idea what was so sexy about it. 

“So, this kills virgins?” Yuri asked. 

“Supposedly,” Otabek rumbled. “I guess there's some allure once a virgin puts it on and then they aren't a virgin for much longer.” Otabek tossed the sweater back towards his suitcase. “I meant to get rid of it in the states, but it was buried at the bottom of my bag and I forgot. I'll burn it while I'm here.” 

Yuri chuckled. “I'll help you.” 

Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s face. “Can we go to sleep now?” 

“Yeah. Can I still wear one of your shirts?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah,” Otabek replied. 

He kissed Yuri on his cheek and then released him and made his way around to the other side of the bed where he normally slept and Yuri walked over to Otabek’s suitcase. He moved aside the discarded virgin killer, but then started to look over it again. Finally, he just got annoyed with his lack of ability to visualize it and decided he'd solve it once and for all. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it in the general direction of his hamper then he started to pull the sweater over. Fortunately for him, he was relatively slimmer than most Russian men and the entire Altin clan, women included, were stacked. It made it so that Yuri and Otabek’s youngest sister Zhamilya, who was only a year younger than Yuri, were about the same size. 

“Yura, what are you doing?” Otabek asked. 

“I want to understand how this works,” Yuri grumbled, not looking back at the man behind him. He stood to his feet and smoothed the sweater down and it clicked. “Ah, I get it.” 

The sweater was form fitting to say the least. It was almost as if the material was only meant to expand in places that demanded expansion, otherwise it may as well be a second skin. The back made much more sense now that he was wearing it. There was no fabric covering his back at all. The collar, which was turtleneck style, gripped his neck and the next fabric didn't start until his waist where it folded along his backside, just barely making it to the base. 

He glanced to the left to the body length mirror against the wall by his closet and smirked. His hair cascaded down his back and blanketed the skin left bare by the top. Though he still had his black leggings on, he could tell the ensemble's appeal would skyrocket if he was bare legged. His ass, which he personally was very proud of, protruded perfectly and between the fabric around it and his hair hanging down, only the small of his back was visible. 

“Okay, this makes more sense now,” Yuri said finally. “I'm glad you took this from Zhamilya. She doesn't need something like this. Also, exactly how stern was the taking to you gave this boyfriend of hers? Can he still walk?” 

After a few seconds of silence, when Otabek hadn't responded, Yuri turned to look at him. He gasped lightly when he laid eyes on him. Apart from the fact that the Kazakh skater’s face was red, even with Yuri looking at him, he made no attempt to forge eye contact. His gaze danced over Yuri’s body and his dark eyes were blown out. Yuri didn't know what to do. 

“B-Beka?” Yuri murmured. 

Otabek did meet Yuri’s eyes then quickly before turning away. “Sorry, I'm just tired.” 

He slid under the covers and settled into the bed and Yuri rushed to pull the sweater off. With Otabek’s back to him, he quickly skipped over and shoved the sweater into his closet. Then he changed into the shorts he'd selected, threw on one of Otabek’s t-shirts, turned off the light, and made his way to the bed. Otabek shifted as Yuri settled in, turning to wrap his arms around Yuri and fit their bodies together like puzzle pieces. Yuri was glad his face was turned away from Otabek because he couldn't imagine he was able to house his fluster when, as Otabek pulled against him, a very noticeable hardness poked at his butt and sent him into a tailspin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri swallows his pride to ask one of his rink-mates for advice.


	2. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets advice from Viktor before enjoying the first installment of birthday week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact in the end notes after the preview for next week.

Yuuri jumped up into, what Yuri thought, was a quadruple Salchow, but he over rotated and fell to his back. Yuri was just arriving for his last day of practice for the week, but Yuuri, Viktor, Mila and Giorgi were already well into their work. 

Viktor, who was standing along the barrier, clapped his hands. “Try it again, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri let out a loud, dramatic groan and climbed to his feet and began skating around to build speed. He skated around Mila and Giorgi stalled at one end of the ice and jumped up again. It was then that Yuri noticed, most of the Japanese skater’s face was red and flushed, and as he barreled to the ground Yuri actually felt bad for him. Viktor wasn’t typically that spartan with his husband. 

“You’re going to kill him that way,” Yuri said as he reached Viktor’s side.

Viktor sighed. “He’s sick, but he won’t admit it, so I’m just trying to break him so I can send him home.” He held his hands up to amplify his voice. “Try again, my love.” 

Yuuri whined as he panted on his hands and knees, but then he climbed to his feet and began again. 

“People like you are called ‘sadists,’” Yuri said. “You’ll add ten weeks to how long he’s sick like that.” 

Viktor side-glanced the man. “Oh. Has being rink mates with Yuuri for a couple years made you sympathetic towards him.” 

Yuri scoffed. “No. You can do whatever you want to that dumb katsudon, see if I care.” 

Viktor leaned closer to Yuri. “Maybe you’re just in a better mood because your boyfriend is in town.” 

Yuri’s face burned and he flung a half-hearted hand at Viktor, who quickly ducked out of the way. “Shut up you damn old man.” 

“He did get in last night, didn’t he?” Viktor mused. “Yuuri told me.” 

Yuri growled. For a reason he still wasn’t entirely certain of, Yuri found himself confiding in Yuuri quite frequently. It wasn’t like he didn’t have anyone else he could talk to in the St. Petersburg rink, but against his will he bonded with Yuuri and ended up talking to him more than most. It was fine for the most part aside from the fact that that Yuuri was in fact married to the always nosy Viktor. If Yuri was explicit that he was sharing something he didn’t want Yuuri to tell Viktor, Yuuri always kept that secret, but times when Yuri neglected to say it, Viktor always found out. 

“Mind your own business,” Yuri hissed. 

Viktor leaned away and went back to watching Yuuri, sighing every time the man coughed or sneezed. “Why won’t he just admit it?” 

Yuri side-eyed Viktor. His experience the night prior with Otabek had been interesting to say the least, but certainly new. If he was going to ask someone for advice, especially advice of a sexual nature, Viktor was probably a safe bet of someone experienced enough, who also knew Yuri personally well enough to provide solid suggestions. 

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuri began begrudgingly, “can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Viktor responded. 

“Have you ever heard of a sweater called ‘The Virgin Killer’ sweater?” Yuri asked. 

Viktor smiled brightly. “Yeah! I have three. A blue one, a pink one and a black one.” 

Yuri furrowed his brow. “Why? You’re not a virgin.” 

“No, but when I wear them, Yuuri--” 

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll punch you, I swear to god,” Yuri barked. 

Viktor frowned. “I was just going to talk about the way he looks at me.” 

Yuri’s heart thudded. He thought back to the way Otabek looked at him when he put the sweater on. His dark and widened eyes and pursed lips. “The way he looks at you?” Yuri asked. 

Viktor nodded, wisps of gray hair flinging across his blue eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Describe it in great detail,” Yuri said. 

Viktor giggled. “His eyes get all wide and his pupils grow to twice their size. Usually his jaw drops too. When his jaw drops I really feel like I won.” 

“Won?” Yuri asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I play this game where I wait until he’s really focused and concentrated on something and then I put it on and wait for him to notice. It’s really funny,” Viktor said. “We’re putting up new shelves in the kitchen and he wouldn’t let me hire someone to do it. To prove a point I waited until he was at his most confused while reading the directions and then slipped away and put the blue one on. Then I just stood in the kitchen behind him until he turned around and noticed me there. He called me ‘Tikvor.’” Viktor laughed joyously. “By the way, what followed also gave me the leverage I needed to just hire someone to install the damn shelves.” Viktor whipped around towards Yuri. “Are you going to buy one?! Are you finally going to do it with Otabek?!” 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh,” Yuri hissed. “I’ll walk away from you, I swear.” 

“Sorry,” Viktor replied quickly. “That’s it, isn’t it?” 

“No,” Yuri spat. “I already have one.” 

Viktor dramatically flung himself over the barrier of the rink. “Noooo, my innocent Yurio is innocent no more! Whyyyyy?” 

Yuri punched Viktor’s head. “I’ll start pulling your hair out if you don’t shut up!” 

Viktor stood up straight and screwed his face as he pet his strands of hair. “No, Yuri.” 

“We haven’t done anything,” Yuri whispered. “He stole the sweater from his sister and I stole it from him. I put it on yesterday to see how it worked and he got all…” Yuri’s face burned. “Tikvor.” 

“Wow,” Viktor yelped. “You put on the Virgin Killer and didn’t kill your virginity? You might have made the sex gods mad.” 

“Goodbye.” Yuri turned away, but Viktor reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“I’m sorry!” Viktor said. “You want advice right? So just ask me. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

Yuri sighed. Certainly he would regret this. “I’m… uh… we’re… ready. I’m intrigued by the concept of the sweater.” Yuri shifted nervously. “The way he looked at me was…” 

“Invigorating?” Viktor filled in. 

Yuri nodded. That was the perfect word. “I mean it was scary, but in a good way.”

“It is scary,” Viktor said. “I was actually older than you are now when I had my first.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Yuri spat. 

“Honest,” Viktor responded. “I was almost 20. I’d done some stuff, the likes of which are irrelevant to this conversation, but I was still battling with whether or not it was even okay to do something like that with a guy at that point. Times have changed. It’s a good thing.” 

“So what did you do?” Yuri asked. 

“I really liked the guy and I felt ready too, so it just kind of happened. We’d made out before, so finally one day when we were, I just didn’t stop,” Viktor said. “It wasn’t very romantic, but it got the job done.” 

That did bother Yuri a little. Otabek meant a lot to him. He didn’t want to ‘just do it,’ ergo where something like a sweater that kills virgins comes in. “I want it to be a little more… significant,” Yuri said. “Not something lame like waiting behind him in the kitchen while he’s confused about shelves.” 

“Well obviously, that’s just my little game. You should do something really big! Although, are you sure he isn’t planning something?” Viktor asked. 

“Huh?” Yuri said. “I don’t think so. He’s been a little restrictive.” 

“Probably just because you aren’t 18 yet,” Viktor said. 

“I think so,” Yuri said, “but I’ll still technically be 17 when he leaves again so I doubt he’s planning something.” 

“Well by that logic, even if you plan something he won’t go for it, right?” Viktor asked. 

Yuri frowned. That was his main fear. He honestly didn’t want Otabek to come and go again without seeing him naked. Still, he doesn’t want to rush his friend into anything, and if the kazakh skater has a moral apprehension to going the final mile with Yuri until he was officially 18 years old, Yuri would only be putting them in an uncomfortable situation by planning some big, extravagant, please-take-my-virginity type thing before his actual birthday. This, of course, meant that Yuri would just have to wait. Which was horrible because he really was ready to connect with Otabek in that way and to make matters worse, they wouldn’t likely have any time to get together after his birthday until Worlds had passed which was still a whole two months away. 

“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have said that,” Viktor said. 

Yuri shook his head. “It’s fine. You’re right.” 

He was upset, though. He turned and walked away from Viktor, downtrodden, and made his way towards the locker room so he could put his skates on. That’s what he would do. The same thing he always did when he was bummed out, skate the emotions away. 

“Viktor, I’m sick,’ Yuuri whined. 

“Finally!” Viktor called out. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” 

By the time Yuri had changed into his skates, Viktor and Yuuri were already gone and Mila and Giorgi had evacuated the ice. Yuri had to endure some barking from Yakov for a couple of hours, but finally he was left alone and he could just skate and put himself in a better mood. 

“Yuri!” Yuri looked over and Mila was standing with another female rink mate of theirs, Anzhela, and Giorgi. She was jingling the keys to the rink. “Yakov had to go, and we were all on time, so we’re leaving. Lock up okay?” 

Yuri waved a hand and continued skating. He typically did end up locking up the rink. Even when he was on time to practice, it was always hard to pry him off the ice. He did just want to skate as much as possible, but when he was in a bad mood, he would sometimes stay out on the ice until well into the evening, even in spite of Yakov’s constant barks for him not to do so. 

“Is it just me or has this place gotten smaller?” Yuri’s heart thudded at the voice he heard. He looked around behind him and Otabek was standing there in one of his leather jackets that gripped his muscular torso perfectly. “Hey, Yura.” 

“Beka,” Yuri said with a smile. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s birthday week,” Otabek replied. “We shouldn’t be apart during birthday week.” 

Yuri’s smile grew. If he had his way, he wouldn’t be apart from Otabek ever. “Well you came at a good time. Everyone just left.” 

“I know,” Otabek said, walking forward enough to reveal he was already in his skates. “I asked them to.” 

Yuri’s cheeks burned. “Really?”

“Yeah. Yakov yelled at me. He’s scary,” Otabek said, skating out onto the ice. 

“He’s not scary. He’s like when people put sheets on to pretend to be ghosts. Once you turn all the lights on and pull the sheet off, you find it’s just a grumpy old man,” Yuri said. 

Otabek skated until he was close enough that he could reach his arms out and Yuri skated into them. Otabek leaned down and met Yuri with a kiss and Yuri’s skin prickled. He could kiss Otabek every minute of every day and not get sick of it. 

“So you just came here to skate with me?” Yuri asked, making very certain he was clinging as close to Otabek as possible. 

“Yeah,” Otabek responded. “Is that okay?” 

Yuri nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“First…” Otabek looked over his shoulder. 

The lights in the rink shut off and the shades of the windows closed and white hanging lights came to life all around. Yuri hadn’t noticed them there before, but they hung from all the overhangs and even encircled the barrier to the rink. They looked like fireflies in the night. It was beautiful. Then soft, romantic music sang out from the sound system. 

“Thanks, Viktor,” Otabek called over. 

“Have fun!” Viktor called back from a place Yuri couldn’t see. 

Not only was it planned, but his rink mates and coach were in on it. Yuri’s heart soared. How did he manage to get so lucky? 

Otabek took Yuri’s hands and pulled and they began moving around the rink to the music at a slow pace. 

“Let birthday week commence,” Otabek said. 

Yuri smiled. “It appears it’s a little more formal than I thought.” He looked himself over. “I feel underdressed.” 

“Nope,” Otabek said. “You’re perfect in whatever you’re wearing.” 

Yuri’s heart was racing. He loved Otabek so much. So he could wait for him. They would get there eventually. 

They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a delightful shopping trip, Otabek suddenly stops letting Yuri go where he'd like. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: DJ Otabek put together a collection of songs just for he and Yuri to skate to and includes the following songs (among others): 
> 
> Beautiful, Beautiful - Fancesca Battistelli  
> Closer - The Chainsmokers  
> Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran  
> In My Dreams - Ruth B  
> In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz  
> Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding  
> Starvin - Hailee Steinfield  
> Wild - Troye Sivan


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek takes Yuri shopping for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's going up so late here kids. It's been an arduous day.

Yuri looked over at Otabek and then down at his own wallet. He was clearly going to have to move fast. 

“Anything else, Yura?” Otabek asked with a smile?

Yuri shook his head. “No, you weirdo, this is plenty.” 

They were at the counter of a high fashioned store on a sunny afternoon. There was at least twelve different articles of clothing, half in different big cat patterns, and a brand new pair of shoes. They’d decided on the fly to go shopping because it was one of Yuri’s favorite leisurely activities, and despite the time of year, it was relatively warm and beautiful outside. They’d gone to a couple of places down the shopping district, but Otabek had intentionally waited until after Yuri had made far too many selections and got them to the counter to announce that he’d be purchasing everything he touched for him as a birthday present. 

As Otabek handed over his credit card, Yuri looked at the clerk and noticed she was all starry eyed as she smiled at Otabek. She took his card, swiped it and handed it back to him all without looking away. It might have been impressive if Yuri wasn’t agitated that she was staring at his Otabek. Yuri’s eyes were narrowed as she bagged up the items. How could he most discreetly communicate that she needed to keep her eyes to herself?

She handed the bags over and Yuri took them, his final straw snapping when she kept her blue eyes set for Otabek and accidentally shoved the bags into Yuri’s face. 

Yuri snatched the bags and smiled innocently. He reached over and slid the fingers of his free hand into one of Otabek’s and when the Kazakh man looked over, Yuri pulled on his hand to bring their faces together. He took an intentionally showy kiss from the man and even let out a small moan for added effect. 

“Thanks for my birthday gift, Beka,” Yuri sang sweeter than he’d ever spoken. 

Otabek smiled down at him. “You’re welcome, beautiful.” 

Yuri smiled. He was glad Otabek bit and further didn’t seem to realize he was really just having a petty battle with the sales clerk. He looked over at her and flashed a smile, loving how her face had settled into one of envious disappointment. 

“Have a nice day,” he teased. 

“Thanks,” she huffed. “You too.” 

As they walked out of the store and back out onto the road, Otabek chuckled. “I had a feeling you could tell she was… friendly.” 

“Friendly is an interesting way to say ‘whore,’” Yuri spat back. 

“Yura…” Otabek scolded. “Be nice.” 

“No,” Yuri said. “There’s certain things you don’t mess with.” 

Otabek pulled on Yuri’s hand, pulling him closer until he could wrap the hand behind his back instead. He nuzzled Yuri’s head lovingly. “Oh yeah? Like what?” 

Yuri’s face burned. “Like my Olive, or my skates…” He turned his head away. “Or my Otabek.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Otabek said. 

Yuri grumbled. “Shut up. You don’t have to deal with it.” 

“I make sure that I don’t have to deal with it,” Otabek said. 

Yuri looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

Otabek chuckled. “Have you seen you? You think it’s just by coincidence that no one has ever tried to hit on you or even look at you when we’re together?”

Yuri honestly hadn’t noticed one way or the other. When he was with Otabek, that was who he was focused on. If other people were looking at him when they were together, he’d have no way of knowing anyway. “I guess I hadn’t noticed.” 

Otabek didn't break stride or even move his gaze from Yuri. “Look to your left. The guy in the blue jacket.” 

Yuri turned his head and there was a guy standing there looking directly back at him. When their eyes met, the man smiled and waved, a light hue to his face. Yuri offered a small smile in return, but before the guy could respond in any way, he rigidified, turned and scuttled away. Yuri looked back at Otabek, but he was still facing forward as if nothing had happened. Yuri smiled. In a dangerous recess of his mind he imagined purposely baiting a guy to see exactly how Otabek would react, but for now he could be happy knowing the man had just as bold a jealous streak. 

When they reached a fork in the road, Otabek pulled to the right, but one of Yuri’s favorite shops was up ahead to the left. 

“This way, Yura,” Otabek huffed. 

“Oh, can we go this way first?” Yuri asked. “There’s a store down here I really like.” 

Otabek smiled sweetly and used a hand to push Yuri’s bangs out of his face. He leaned in and offered a sweet peck on the lips, causing Yuri to shiver. 

“No,” he said finally. 

Yuri’s face screwed. “No? Why? I won't be that long.” 

“Let’s go there tomorrow,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri crossed his arms and his blue, puffy jacket ruffled. “Why would we come all the way back tomorrow, when we’re standing right here, right now? It’s seriously only like three stores up. C’mon.” 

Otabek rested a hand against Yuri’s cheek. He leaned in and gave Yuri another kiss, this one much longer and fulfilling. Yuri melted into it, trying to do away with the voice of logic in his head telling him that the man was trying to kiss away the disagreement. Yuri didn't care. Whatever got Otabek to pull him in close and take his breath away with his outstanding kisses was fine by him. 

When Otabek finally pulled away, he dropped another curt kiss on Yuri’s nose and smiled. “So beautiful.” 

Yuri had to be strong, if he let the man know that those angelic kisses and devilish voice were a sure fire way to get away with anything, it didn't bode well for the rest of their lives. 

“Please, Beka?” Yuri murmured innocently. He batted his long lashes, knowing full well the other was weak for his emerald eyes. “I'll be really quick.” 

Otabek’s Adam’s apple shifted dramatically and he closed his eyes for a brief second. Yuri smirked. Two could play that game. 

Finally, Otabek cleared his throat and made eye contact again, his brown eyes deep with mystery. “No.” 

Yuri stomped his foot. “Why not?” 

Otabek turned his back to Yuri, an action the blond did not much care for, and started off down the road to the right. It annoyed Yuri that even though Otabek was suddenly being defiant and he should be upset, all he could think about was how beautiful he looked in the late afternoon sun. When too much space had gotten between them that Yuri’s stomach started to turn, he ran after the man until he was walking next to him again. Yuri kept eyeing him, a childish pout on his face, but Otabek on the contrary, was smiling..

“What are you so happy about?” Yuri hissed.  
Otabek reached out and took Yuri’s hand, bringing it to his mouth for a gentle kiss before pulling it down to his side still firmly grasped. 

“I didn't think you’d follow me,” Otabek said. 

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“I thought you’d be rebellious and go to that shop anyway,” Otabek explained. 

Yuri’s brows hunched again. That idea hadn't even crossed his mind. Why didn't he just go anyway? 

“I… That… Just… That's stupid,” Yuri spat. 

Otabek let out a low chuckle. “Sorry.” He looked over. “We really can come back tomorrow.” 

“It’s fine, we don't have to, I just don't understand why we couldn't go right now?” Yuri said. He’d relented and lost and probably should be angrier. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said. “We don't have time.” 

“Time?” Yuri said. “We’re in no particular rush or anything.” 

Otabek didn't say anything else, only continued to pull Yuri along the avenue, weaving in and out of people, set for a destination Yuri was unsure of. He didn't entirely mind just walking along with Otabek. As he thought about how much he truly did love him, he gently placed his head on Otabek’s shoulder and was awarded with a kiss on the forehead. He’d be fine to just do that for the rest of the day, screw whatever else he had planned. 

“Say, Yura?” Otabek asked after a while. 

“Hm?”

“Why do you get so jealous?” 

Yuri scrunched his nose. Hadn't they already covered that? “Um. What do you mean?” 

“Like when it seems like there’s someone else. Why does that upset you?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri’s heart dropped. Was he insinuating that it shouldn't? Were there others? 

_“Who else could I find better than you?”_

Otabek had said that, but was it just to calm Yuri in the moment? 

“S-sorry,” Otabek gruff voice pierced his thoughts. “Forget I asked.” Yuri stopped walking, effectively pulling he and Otabek apart as he took a few more steps before stopping and turning. “Yura?”

“Why?” Yuri mumbled, shifting his gaze downward. He couldn't bear to look at Otabek. 

“What?” Otabek asked. 

“Why would you ask me something like that?” Yuri said. “Are you mocking me?” 

“No!” Otabek yelped and it drew the attention of several passersby. 

“Why does it upset me?” Yuri’s throat burned and tears filled his eyes. “Why wouldn't it?” The idea of someone else getting to touch Otabek or kiss him or sleep next to him drove him crazy. Was he trying to prepare him for that inevitability? “Don't say something so ridiculous and expect it not to upset me.” 

Yuri sniffed and Otabek took a step forward. “Yura--” 

“Don't!” Yuri shouted. He felt vulnerable and weak and stupid. “I don't need to hear that I shouldn't be jealous!” 

“I think you're misinterpreting--” 

“You get jealous!” Yuri shouted at the ground, still too afraid to look up and feeling additionally dumb when dark spots formed on the concrete below where his tears were splashing down. 

“I do,” Otabek assured. 

He took another step forward and that time Yuri didn't stop him. He wanted Otabek to kiss the anger away again. Hold him and only him. 

“I get jealous because thinking of you with someone else, I get so angry I want to break things,” Otabek explained. 

Yuri looked up, eyes puffy, nose runny and cheeks red in an expression that could be no parts attractive. Otabek stepped forward again and reached out and took Yuri’s hand. 

“When we’re apart, I miss you so much that I can't think straight. I know how beautiful and smart and strong and brave you are. I know there must be thousands of men and women all around the world that want you and I get so afraid thinking that one of them could have you that I don't sleep at night.” 

Yuri’s heart was pounding so hard he almost called for help. Otabek pulled Yuri’s hand to his chest so he could feel his heart was racing similarly. 

“I'm so crazy about you. Sometimes I pick up my phone just to call you and remind you that you're mine, but then I remember that we haven't said as much and if you find someone else you like and want to be with, that’s your right.” 

Yuri’s tears were streaming down for an entirely different reason now. How was it possible to love someone so much? Every strand of Yuri’s hair loved Otabek, each fleck of his skin. 

“I asked you that, not because I don't want you to be jealous. I was wondering if you feel this way too? I want to ask you to be mine and mine alone, but I don't want to be selfish.” 

“Selfish?” Yuri asked and weirding himself out with the sound of his own voice after so much of Otabek’s. 

Otabek smiled. “The world deserves you, Yura.” 

Yuri’s skin pimpled into goosebumps and his already torrid emotions came more earnestly. He closed the distance between he and Otabek, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. 

“Idiot,” Yuri huffed in between sniffles. “Who do you think I've already given myself to?” 

Otabek pulled Yuri in tighter. “Then you're saying you’ll just be mine?” 

Yuri sniffled. “Forever.” 

“And I'm yours alone?” Otabek added. 

“Damn well better be,” Yuri snivelled. 

Otabek chuckled and Yuri joined in. Otabek pulled back just enough to take Yuri’s face in his hands. Despite the winter wind whipping around them, Yuri never felt warmer. 

“I love you,” Otabek said. “Boyfriend.” 

Yuri’s heart grew so much he thought it may crack his ribcage. “I love you too.” 

Otabek pulled him into a kiss so passionate, it made his spine tingle and legs weak. Yuri breathed as best he could, be he didn't mind dying that way. If he was with Otabek, nothing else mattered. 

Well the strange buzzing in his pants mattered a little. 

“That's a little zero to sixty,” Yuri said, pulling away and looking down. 

Otabek laughed. “It’s my cell phone, you weirdo.” 

“Why don't you have the ringer on?” Yuri asked. 

“I didn't want anything to mess up our date,” Otabek replied simply, like it wasn't the most beautiful sentiment. He pulled the device from his pocket, but the second he laid eyes on the screen his expression changed to one of horror. “Shit!” 

“Beka!” Yuri yelped, offering a quiet apology to a mother clasping her hands her toddler’s ears as they passed. 

“S-sorry.” Otabek answered the phone. “Hello. Yeah, no we got held up. Sorry, we’re not far, so we’re coming now. Thanks. Bye.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry, Yura we have to go.” 

“Okay, but--” Otabek didn't give him time to finish. He grabbed his hand and pulled, running down the pathway with Yuri in tow. 

Yuri didn't struggle to keep up with his best… boyfriend, but he was upset that their special moment had been cut short. Whomever was on the other end of that phone call was going to get the ass kicking of a lifetime. The colorful awnings of the shops were nothing more than a blurry kaleidoscope of colors as they ran along until, finally, Otabek dragged him inside a restaurant. 

“I'm not really hungry,” Yuri said, but was ignored. 

There was no maitre’d in the front, which was odd, and it was odder that Otabek proceeded past the space without halting. He turned into a room that was completely dark apart from a cake dead center in the room that was dimly lit by the glow of the candles atop it. ‘Happy Birthday, Yuri’ was scrawled across it in green, Yuri’s favorite color, and surrounding it, though barely visible, were a variety of colorful presents. 

“Beka…” Yuri murmured. 

“Happy Birthday, Yura,” Otabek said. 

Half a second later, the room illuminated and a deafening exclamation rang out. “Surprise!” 

Yuri’s eyes widened. Standing back against the walls and behind tables scattered around the space Yuri could now plainly see was a small ballroom, was everyone he knew and loved. 

His coach and choreographer, proudly displaying their rekindled love as they stood hand in hand, Yakov and Lilia. 

His rink mates, including those he was closest to, Giorgi, Mila and Azhela. 

Of course the pair of men who functioned more as surrogate parents and general annoyances (but he wouldn't have it any other way) Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Viktor’s heart shaped mouth was of course wide open and cheering more than necessary. 

Nearest his cake, his grandfather, grandmother and aunt stood smiling happily. His aunt, with her red hair and face near identical to Yuri’s was most excited among them and was bouncing up and down like a child despite being being in her 40s. 

To add some additional surprise, Leo De La Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji were there. As the youngest of their generation of skaters, the three had bonded over the course of their last few years in the sport together. 

Additionally, all of Otabek’s younger siblings were present. Otabek’s oldest sister, Irina and his oldest brother, Nuroski. The sister from whom Otabek had thieved a certain sweater, Zhamilya. His brother that may as well be his twin apart from the eight year age difference, Serik and the adorable actual twins, Arman and Aslan. His mother, Ainia was there to round out the Altin clan and the guest list in general. 

Yuri couldn't help but smile widely. 

“Happy birthday, Yuri!” Viktor announced. 

“Happy Birthday!” everyone else shouted. 

Otabek placed a gentle kiss on Yuri's cheek and Yuri smiled at him. 

“All this for me?” Yuri asked, awestruck. 

“My boyfriend is worth it.” 

Yuri smiled.

His boyfriend. 

Things couldn't be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can't wait anymore.


	4. Best Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri celebrates his newfound adulthood in the best way he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Smol Kitten. :) 
> 
> Here's a super long, pretty smutty, also rather fluffy chapter to celebrate your 16th! ;D 
> 
> P.S. Lots of notes at the end.

“Just take it,” Viktor pressed, forcing his green and blue wrapped birthday present into Yuri’s arms. 

“No. This is creepy,” Yuri said pushing it back. 

The top of the wrapping paper was ripped away from where Yuri had opened it and subsequently learned what it was. Only the white top of the box was visible. 

“You won't regret it,” Viktor said, pushing it again. 

“No. I don't want it.” Yuri forced it away. 

“Yuri, trust me, you might want to--” 

Otabek walked over. “Yura. Oh, you're still here, Viktor. I'm pretty sure Yuuri was puking over there.” 

“Huh?!” Viktor yelped. “He shouldn't have drank so much. He’s already battling a cold…” 

“You kept giving him drinks!” Yuri scolded. 

Viktor titled his head and his mouth curved into its signature heart shape. “I couldn’t help it. Yuuri gets so loose when he's drunk!” 

Yuri scoffed. “Perv.” 

“Anyway, here, Yuri.” Viktor held the package out again. 

“I already told you--” 

“Oh, Yura. Is that another gift? I'll bring it to my mom,” Beka said as he reached out. 

Yuri’s heart leapt. They were planning to have breakfast with the Altin clan the following morning, so Otabek’s mother, Ainia, had graciously offered to hang onto Yuri’s presents and bring them to Yuri’s apartment when they came. This was due mostly to the sheer amount of gifts he’d received and partnered the fact that one of Yuri’s favorite gifts was from Otabek’s oldest brother, Nuro, who’d driven Otabek’s bike in for him. Midnight drives through St. Petersburg with Otabek. Not much topped it. They were going to ride the bike home, so carrying the massive heap of presents Yuri had received was out. 

Still, he didn't want Otabek to see Viktor’s gift. He snatched the package from Viktor and forced it into one of the bags from shopping that they would be taking along.

“Thanks, Viktor,” Yuri hissed through gritted teeth and flared nostrils. 

“Of course. Bye!” Viktor waved as he ran off. 

Yuri leered after him until Otabek landed a large hand on his face and pulled it back to meet his intense gaze. Yuri’s heart set to ricocheting wildly in his chest. Yuri grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled gently until their faces met. Even in the chilled air, Yuri’s face burned. Otabek could have him boiling hot in mere seconds. He licked along Otabek’s full, lower lip and was pleased when it parted from the upper. He slipped his tongue inside briefly, leaning into Otabek, trying to get as close as possible. 

“Jeeeeeeeeeeez.” 

Yuri pulled away in shock and annoyance. He looked over and Nuro was perched against Otabek’s bike a few feet away meaning he’d pulled up, turned the bike off, and removed himself all without Yuri or Otabek noticing.

Nuro laughed. “That's a whole lot of kissing for two people who claim to just be friends.”

Unlike Yuri’s family, he’d learned long ago that Otabek’s was fairly progressive. 

“We’re not just friends,” Otabek replied in a gruff voice.

Nuro stomped forward dramatically. “Finally!” He slapped Yuri’s back dropped Otabek’s motorcycle keys into his hand. “Well, it’s not like we didn't already know. Welcome to the fam, bro.” 

Something about that made Yuri’s heart bubble. He loved Otabek more than anything, but his adoration for his family wasn't small by any means. Being welcomed among them felt like being invited to the cool table. 

“Th-thanks,” Yuri replied, cheeks flushed. 

“Thanks, Nuro,” Otabek added. 

Nuro shrugged. His style, which was more punk than bad boy, fit him perfectly and he could see those remaining on the street during the chilly, February night, admiring the beautiful brothers from a far. Nuro had long brown hair as opposed to Otabek’s short, that was currently pulled back into a messy bun. It was a good look for him, but it simultaneously made Yuri glad that Otabek had stuck with his short undercut. 

“What are brothers for?” Nuro said. He was aloof, but both Otabek and Yuri knew he drove a motorcycle in winter conditions for over nine hours just to give them this gift. “Alright. See you two tomorrow.” 

They watched Nuro walk away before each donning a helmet. Otabek secured he and Yuri’s backs from shopping in the back compartment and then they climbed on. Nothing was sexier than Otabek on his bike and Yuri loved to saddle up to him and roar along, ever since he first saved Yuri from his crazed back in Barcelona. 

The streets were nearly emptied by the time they were heading out, it’d gotten pretty late. The moon was high and with St. Petersburg turned off for the night, many of the stars were visible. Yuri rested his head against Otabek’s back as his hair whipped around him and the vibration rumbled his body. He was born for that moment. Really he was born to be with Otabek plain and simple. 

When they were finally pulling into the parking garage of Yuri’s apartment complex, he frowned. He was tired, and any more time out probably would have made him cranky, a fact his boyfriend was probably entirely aware of, but rides on the bike always felt too short. Still, as they climbed off the bike, pulled their helmets off and put them away, and began their ascent towards his apartment, Yuri let out a huge yawn. 

“Tired, huh?” Otabek said. He had all of Yuri’s bags clasped in one hand and Yuri’s hand clasped in the other. 

Yuri rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Thanks for my party.” 

“You're welcome,” Otabek said. “Originally, though, it was just going to be your rink mates. Then Viktor offered to invite your family, which I knew you’d love, then Leo contacted me to ask if we could all take you out, so I invited he and Guang-Hong. Then, Nuro offered to drive the bike down and subsequently learned about the party, so he invited my mom and other siblings. It really developed itself.” 

Yuri smiled. He loved that. He loved thinking that everyone gravitated towards celebrating him on their own. He really was an incredibly lucky man. 

“Well, thanks,” Yuri said again, placing a quick kiss on Otabek’s cheek before dropping his hand to unlock and enter the apartment. 

The place simply felt more like a home when Otabek was there, and going inside didn't bother him as much. He adored the way his scent had already attached itself even though he’d only been there a handful of days, and the little signs of him littered around; his boots on the floor, coffee mugs in the sink (Otabek has to have his coffee in the morning), his hair gel and cologne in the bathroom. It was as if he belonged there. Thinking that he only had a couple days left before he was gone again made Yuri’s nose burn. He stopped in his bedroom and stood facing the suitcases on the floor sadly. 

“Yura?” Yuri sniffled, but it was no use. Tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes and streaked down his cheeks. “Hey…” Otabek’s heavy, warm arms settled around his waist and pulled him in. Yuri was relieved his tearstained face wasn't visible to the other. “What’s wrong?” 

Yuri sucked air in. “I don't want you to go home.” 

“Ah,” Otabek said, a hint of sadness to his voice. “I know how you feel.” 

Yuri was grateful for everything Otabek had given him so far. The romantic skate, the surprise party, confessing his love and finally making things official, but it all made it so much harder. He hated saying goodbye to his friend Otabek, let alone his amazing, new boyfriend. 

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make it better,” Otabek admitted and Yuri knew that too. Living together was out of the question for the time being. Otabek was still helping care for his family back in Kazakhstan and Yuri still very much needed Yakov and Lilia. “Let’s just enjoy these next couple days and try our best not to think about it.” 

He turned Yuri so he was facing him and brought him into another one of his mind blowing kisses. He wrapped his arms behind Yuri’s back and pulled him in close. It was the best medicine for Yuri’s sadness. He couldn't rightfully focus on much else with Otabek’s lips pressed against his. Yuri took initiative then and pulled them down onto the bed, blissed when the other obliged. They laid atop the comforters, kissing and just generally being near each other. It wasn't until Otabek’s hand mindlessly slipped to a spot quite low on his back that his mind took off again and pulled open the repeatedly shut door behind which Yuri was no longer a virgin. 

He pulled himself into Otabek even further, intentionally pushing forward his southern region and smiling when he could feel that he wasn't the only one experiencing lurid thoughts. 

Suddenly, Otabek pulled away, with a calm smile on his face. “I'm just going to use the bathroom, then we can go to bed.” 

Yuri couldn't mask his disappointment even if he wanted to. “Okay…” 

Otabek quickly rolled off the bed and Yuri almost called him out on his tented pants, but abstained. He sat up on his bed once Otabek was out of sight, a pout on his face and an erection in his pants. Had the last few days with nothing but reassurance not occurred, Yuri might wonder if Otabek just didn't want to sleep with him. That didn't appear to be the case if his own regularly hard cock was any indicator, so what the hell? How much restraint did that man have? 

He climbed off his bed and walked over to his closet, ruminating. What was so wrong with him just wanting Otabek to fuck him? It wasn't like he was far from being 18 and they’d made things official. 

Yuri threw his clothes all around as he searched for something to wear to bed. Where he and his gorgeous boyfriend were going to sleep and do nothing else. 

He flung a shirt over his head and then the aforementioned sex gods appeared before him. Laying amidst the discarded articles was the virgin sweater he’d quickly stashed away before. He remembered the way Otabek looked at him when he put it on and Viktor mentioning how mindless Yuri got when he wore his. It was so obvious. The virgin killer is how virgins offer their virginity, it was sacrificial garb. That’s why Zhamilya boyfriend gave it to her and that’s why, with a quick glance towards the bathroom door to make sure he was still alone, Yuri pulled off all his clothes and pulled the gray sweater over. 

His heart thudded at the sight of himself. He was pantless now, where he wasn't before, and the way the sweater’s gray contrasted the milky white color of his thighs as they took over was definitely sexy. 

“I’d do me,” Yuri huffed quietly. 

His gaze slipped upward to his hair and he grumbled. He’d worn it in a bun during the day, but pulled it out to fit the helmet for the bike ride. Between the wavy, unkempt strands and the rim where the base of the helmet had sat, it was a mess. He couldn't present the package with such a shittily tied bow. He skipped out of the closet and over to the bathroom and stood staring in defeat. Otabek was in the bathroom along with all his hair care products. He rubbed a hand along the mess. If he could just brush it even it would look better. 

That’s when it occurred to him. There was definitely a brush somewhere in the hallway closet by the main bathroom. He skipped out of the room quickly and down the hall to the left, until he was by the main bathroom. He opened the door to the thin closet there and looked through the shelves, but nothing. He knew it was in there, but as he looked up to the top shelf out of his reach, he knew it must have been there. 

He stepped up, using his immense flexibility to kick a leg up onto the first shelf, and climbed up. He’d gotten taller in the last few years, but climbing the shelves in the closet to reach something high up and far away reminded him of his early days as a helpless 5 foot 4 inch boy. His head cleared the top shelf, though barely, but it was enough to see the green handled brush far in the distance. He reached out, his arm not quite long enough to reach. His fingertips brushed against the object, so he stretched with all his might. 

“What are you doing?” 

The sudden voice jolted Yuri and he jumped. In doing so his footing, which was really just the tiptoes of one foot, gave way, and he fell backwards. 

Otabek, not a weak man by any stretch, easily caught him bridal style. Yuri deflated in defeat. Falling from a closet while stretching ridiculously to get a brush was not the sexy way he was hoping to present himself. He looked up at Otabek, but his expression rendered Yuri speechless. 

It wasn't the same blown look as before, but was more determined, if not a little agitated. He carried Yuri back into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked looking down at him. Yuri felt overexposed. It had been his plan but he suddenly wanted to put all his clothes back on. “Why are you wearing this sweater again?”

Yuri shook his head. “I'm not sure. I'll take it off right now. Then we can go to bed.” 

“We’re past that, Yura,” Otabek growled and the deep tone of voice sent shivers up his spine. “I tried to do the right thing, but you must think I'm superhuman or something.” 

“I… I do think that,” Yuri said. 

Otabek grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it over his head, and though Yuri was already burning all over, the sight of Otabek’s exposed abs and pecs set fire to everything around him. Was he sweating? Was the room getting smaller? Why couldn't he breathe all of a sudden? 

Otabek climbed onto the bed and slithered up until he hovered over Yuri. “Why are you teasing me so much?” 

“I-I’m not…” Yuri said. 

Everything up to that point he’d been fighting a battle he was assuming he’d lose. Now Otabek was shirtless and on top of him. Victory was slightly frightening. 

“You are,” Otabek replied. 

He dropped in a stole a passionate kiss from Yuri. The blond could only imagine how he must have looked. His face was burning so severely he was certain his skin was going to melt off. That and the fact that he never did get a chance to solve his helmet hair problem. 

“I’m not,” Yuri barely managed to argue. “I did it… I mean… It wasn’t unintentional…” 

“What?” Otabek said. 

Yuri took a deep breath. Things started happening so suddenly and it was overwhelming, but he wanted Otabek. Now was his chance to say it clearly. 

“I was hoping if… I mean, I wore it so that you’d… do something,” Yuri mumbled out. 

“You… What?” Otabek repeated. 

Yuri turned his face away, embarrassed. “I was hoping that if I wore… this… that you’d make a move.” 

“You wanted me to make a move?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri scoffed. “Have you been paying attention at all?” Yuri looked up at him finally. “I keep dropping hints, but every time you pull away. It’s like you don’t want it.” 

“Don’t want it?” Otabek questioned, exasperated. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you?” 

“Well… don’t… do that,” Yuri said. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Otabek questioned. 

“Because I knew that you were trying to be respectful of my age and I didn’t want to force it,” Yuri said. “But now I kinda do.” Otabek chuckled and dropped his head to Yuri’s chest. “What?” Yuri whined. 

“It’s just… It seems kind of impossible that can do things that make me love you even more, but you always surprise me,” Otabek said. He lifted his head and looked down into Yuri’s eyes. “Thank you for being so considerate of me.” He kissed Yuri gently at first and then parted and found a spot on his cheek and slowly worked his way to Yuri’s neck. He lifted briefly only to whisper, “Hopefully you’ll forgive me for breaking the rules.” 

Yuri smiled, sliding his his hands up the tree trunk arms on either side of him. “You’ll have to earn it.” 

When Otabek snickered against his burning skin, his voice hitched lightly. It was finally happening. He was finally going to get all of Otabek and give all of himself in return. He could barely contain his excitement, by which of course he was referring to the appendage jutting forward from the constricting fabric of the virgin killer. As his hands made their way across Otabek’s impressive back muscles, Yuri let out a breathless sigh. He knew his boyfriend’s body was impressive, but it was spectacular up close and personal. When Otabek slipped upward and took Yuri’s earlobe in between his teeth, Yuri’s fingers dug in and Otabek let out a low moan. 

“I like that,” Otabek said. “Grab as hard as you want.” 

That statement had Yuri’s brain melting out a little bit. This serene man with a bad boy facade that belied his calm nature was suddenly exuding nothing but raw, sexual magnetism. Maybe he really was just keeping it bottled up. That blew Yuri’s mind a little too. If he was struggling just to keep his composure around Otabek holding himself back, what the hell was he going to do when he unlocked the beast?

A pair of large, warm hands sliding around to Yuri’s back reminded him that that was a concern for a different time. He had to focus on the task at hand. He let out gentle moans as Otabek returned to his mouth and skillfully slipped his tongue inside. They kissed that way from time to time, but it was normally too much for Yuri to handle. He’d be hot and bothered within a minute and typically tried to move forward where Otabek would back off. 

Otabek was no longer backing off. His hands slipped down over the minimal fabric covering Yuri’s soft cheeks and squeezed. Yuri squeaked and pulled against Otabek. Otabek smiled against his mouth and kissed once more before pulling away. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Otabek said. 

“Me too,” Yuri huffed. 

Otabek rolled off to the side and repositioned himself so he could lean over and take nibbles of the flesh of Yuri’s side that were visible through the sweater. He slipped a hand over Yuri’s leg and up his thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he moved. He finally ran his hand up onto the fabric and over Yuri’s hard self poking out. 

“You’re ruining the sweater,” Otabek said, rubbing his thumb over the tip where the sweater was darkened where Yuri had leaked. Yuri brought his hand to the back of his mouth to stifle the noises coming out of him as he was groped by the other. Otabek used his free hand to pull Yuri’s away. “No. Let me hear you.” 

Yuri shook his head. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s sexy,” Otabek replied. Yuri didn’t move his hand, so Otabek smirked. “Fine then. I’ll make it so you can’t keep quiet.” 

He bent over and kissed the tip of Yuri’s hard member through the sweater. Yuri bit down on his lower lip. It was Otabek. Otabek was kissing him there. His mind was a haze. He was doing everything just to tether himself to reality. If he got too much more swept away, it was going to pass by him in a flash and he’d forget. He wanted nothing more than to remember every second of their first time. The first time he completely relinquished himself to Otabek. To the love of his life. 

Otabek slid his hand even further up Yuri’s leg until he could push the sweater up and over his hip bones. Yuri shivered as his private parts broke free before Otabek. He was so exposed and vulnerable, more than he’d ever thought he’d be. In a flash, Otabek had leaned in and was kissing and nibbling along Yuri’s thighs. One heavy hand wrapped around Yuri’s length and began to pull and Yuri couldn’t hold it back any longer. He let out a loud moan, and writhed. 

“B-Beka…” 

“It feels good here right, Yura?” Otabek hummed as he pulled. Yuri nodded. It was the best heat. Otabek had a held on him that he hoped he’d never let go of. “I’ll make it even better.” 

He leaned in and licked the tip and Yuri arched his back and let out a loud moan. A fuzzy feeling gathered at the base of his stomach and he whined. “B-Be-k-ka. I--” 

He couldn’t even offer the warning he knew he should have given. A shiver ran down his spine and continued straight through his body and had his seed bursting forward out of him and splashing all over Otabek’s face. 

He whined. How embarrassing. Not only had he cum immediately, he did so all over such a beautiful man’s face. He’d serviced himself a number of times to the thought of Otabek, so he honestly believed he was more prepared, but the real thing is incredibly different. The second Otabek’s tongue hit his sensitive member, he erupted. 

“I’m sorr--” Before he could offer enough of an apology Otabek wiped Yuri’s cum from his face and began to lick it off of his fingers. Yuri let out a gasp. “What are you doing?” 

Otabek smiled, his severe brown gaze dropping directly into Yuri’s green. “What do you mean?” Otabek asked. “I’m not gonna waste an ounce of you.” 

Yuri couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t help but feel like if he said something it’d be cheesy, but when Otabek said it it made him feel like his skin was going to melt off. He dropped his head back to the bed, pulling his hands over his face. He loved Otabek so much. The disparity between how much he wanted him and how prepared he was to have him was large. Hopefully he’d survive. 

Otabek returned to Yuri’s member, licking it and mouthing along the sides. Yuri let out loud moans and was embarrassed when his legs shook against his will. When Otabek finally closed over, it was as if all the energy had been sapped from Yuri’s body. He opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound came. He dropped his hands to the covers below to grasp at them, his right hand, however, found Otabek’s legs instead. In his haze he’d completely forgotten just how close his face was to his boyfriend’s ignored length. He weakly repositioned himself. His boyfriend deserved as much. He was giving Yuri such pleasure. He popped the button of Otabek’s jeans and apprehensively reached inside. Even through the fabric of his boxers, the length stuck out an incredibly amount and pulled the very hem of boxers away from his waist. Though his hands were shaking and he was just barely keeping himself sane beneath Otabek’s ministrations below, he peeled the boxers away and his eyes widened. 

Was he… 

Was he going to take that massive thing inside him? 

The thought alone pushed Yuri very near the edge again. He wanted it. He knew it would hurt, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be ripped wide by it. Months of dreaming of it had dragged him to an expressly erotic place. He didn’t care if he cried or if he felt no pleasure at all. He wanted Otabek inside him. To feel the heat and the connection. 

He leaned forward with renewed vigor and did his best to mimic what he was feeling. In the end, he just ended up setting a goal to lick every centimeter of the huge girth, which was a lot. 

“Yura, that feels so good,” Otabek said. 

After covering the member fully, he decided to take him in. He hadn’t gotten much inside at all when his mouth was already full, but he wasn’t one to be outdone. Below, Otabek was already sliding all the way down Yuri’s cock, and though he was a far cry smaller than Otabek, he was at the very least average size, if not slightly above. Yuri would take a little in, pull off and then try again, taking a little more. In no world did he think he’d ever be able to suck it all, he’d probably puncture a lung if he tried, but he could get him further than he was getting him now, he’d just have to practice. 

That made Yuri happy. It wasn’t a one-time deal. This was their first time, but there were many times to come. 

He couldn’t wait. 

Yuri jumped when he felt a poking at his hole. He didn’t want to do anything to make Otabek think he should stop, but he was scared a little. 

“Yura, I have to have you,” Otabek said. “I’ll prepare you first so it hurts less.” 

It was just sheer honesty in the heat of the moment but Yuri didn’t care. “I trust you, Beka.” 

Otabek leaned down and returned to sucking Yuri’s cock and gently applying pressure to his slicked finger at his entrance. He pushed with more and more force until the hole finally gave way and let his finger inside. Yuri reflexively recoiled at the feeling, but it didn’t hurt the way he expected. He gasped lightly as Otabek pushed the large digit further inside. It was surreal having something inside him. His attentiveness to Otabek’s dick dropped significantly, as the stringent walls of his passage loosened and allowed the finger to slide in and out with ease. The pain came when Otabek pushed a second finger inside along the first. Yuri’s body rigidified, but Otabek kissed his hip bone gently. 

“Relax, Yura. It’ll feel good soon.” 

Yuri did his best to loosen his body, relenting to Otabek’s pull as he opened his legs further. It did hurt, but it tingled as well. In no time he found himself moving into the feeling instead of away from it. He turned his fingers around and scissored him open more before crooking a finger slightly. When he did so it nudged a spot that made Yuri cry out. Pleasure washed over his body and he could only maintain a loose grip on Otabek’s cock as he grew lightheaded. 

“B-Beka!” 

“Beautiful man,” Otabek hummed. “I’ll never forget this face.” 

“Do it there more, Beka,” Yuri whined. 

“As you wish.” 

Otabek pushed his fingers inside again and found the spot again with ease. He pressed against it and tears gathered in the corners of Yuri’s eyes. The pain of being stretched was incomparable to the pleasure. He could only imagine how it was going to feel with his dick instead. 

“Beka, I want…” Yuri huffed between breaths. “I want you inside me.” 

“Me too, Yura,” Otabek huffed. “Just a little more.” 

Yuri whimpered, clenching when Otabek pressed a third finger to his hole. “B-Beka…” 

“Trust me, Yura,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri nodded. “I do.” 

The third finger stretched him past what he thought possible. His moans were equal parts pleasure and pain. Otabek spread his fingers wide inside, intentionally targeting the spot that lit Yuri ablaze, and opened him as much as he could. Yuri was going crazy. He shook his head weakly. 

“Beka, please…” Yuri whined. 

Otabek licked a line up Yuri’s length. “So impatient.” 

Yuri laughed. “I’ve waited long enough.” 

Otabek pulled his hand free and maneuvered himself around. He pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and kicked them off the bed before positioning himself between the legs Yuri had splayed open in anticipation. Suddenly, Otabek’s eyes widened in horror, which wasn’t in anyway what one wants to see just prior to being penetrated. Yuri sat up on his forearms, still panting heavily. 

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“Lube,” Otabek responded quietly. 

“What?” Yuri repeated. 

“Lube,” Otabek replied. “We need a lubricant, otherwise I’ll hurt you.” 

Yuri closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe what the sex gods were going to make him do. He sighed and looked up at Otabek. “Um… I have some.” 

Otabek recoiled slightly. “What?” 

“Yeah, uh…” He let out another sigh of indignance. “Viktor gave it to me.” 

Otabek opened his mouth, likely to ask questions, but then it closed again. He shook his head and looked at Yuri seriously. “Where is it?” 

“In my Marc Jacobs bag,” Yuri said. 

Otabek jumped off the bed and bolted from the room. Yuri was relieved for the sudden break, he could regain his composure. He took several deep, even breaths and couldn’t help but slip a hand down his backside to feel. He was shocked. He could slide his own finger in with no problem. Out of sheer curiosity, he moved it around to see if he could find the same spot Otabek had. It was just mindless movement at first, but then he brushed it. He didn’t hit it full on like Otabek had, but it still shockwaved across his body and he let out a loud moan. 

Otabek walked into the room, the bottle of lube clasped in his hand, but he was all flushed faced and wide-eyed as Yuri fingered himself. 

“Seriously,” Otabek huffed. 

Yuri smiled slyly. He hadn’t meant to do anything overly lewd, but he had to guess that the sight of him servicing himself in the virgin killer sweater with his leaking organ standing at attention was pretty good. 

Otabek did something equally as erotic and opened the lube bottle and poured some of the contents on his hand. He then proceeded to stroke himself to spread the clear substance around, watching Yuri and licking his lips. 

“So beautiful,” Otabek said. “It’s going to be hard to control myself. I feel like I could cum right now.” 

Yuri shook his head. “Not yet, gorgeous.” 

Otabek smiled. “What kind of ego am I going to develop with you?”

Yuri smirked. “I’ll try to make it as big as your dick.” He spread his legs even further apart to coax the man to him. “No promises though.” 

Otabek stepped forward and climbed back onto the bed. He settled himself between Yuri’s legs and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, Yuri.” 

Yuri’s heart bashed manically. “I love you too, Otabek.” 

Otabek slid some of the lube onto Yuri’s hole and stuck his fingers back inside and slicked the entrance significantly. Unlike being cool as Yuri expected, the lubricant was hot and almost tingled as it entered him. 

He whimpered lightly. “Even this feels good.” 

Otabek chuckled. “It’s high end stuff. I guess that shouldn’t surprise us.” 

Of course. Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov never did anything half-assed. 

Yuri held his breath when Otabek perched at his entrance. Otabek pet his head gently, combing his blond locks out of his face. “Try to relax, Yura. I’ll do my best not to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuri said. “I want to feel you.” 

Otabek slowly began to push his way inside and Yuri did tense up. Three fingers may as well have been nothing compared to Otabek pushing inside. Otabek stopped for a second and gently rubbed Yuri’s hip. 

“Relax, beautiful,” Otabek said. He leaned in and kissed Yuri and subsequently pushed himself a little further inside. 

“B-Beka,” Yuri whined. It was so intense taking Otabek inside him. He couldn’t quite determine if the lube was making it better or worse. It was making what was already fairly overwhelming twice as so. “It’s too much.” 

Otabek settled his lips against Yuri’s neck. “I’ll make you feel good, baby. I promise.” 

Yuri managed a smile. Being called ‘baby’ certainly took things to the next level. Otabek pulled out a little bit and slid in a little bit, then out then in, working the passage open until he could push in even further. It was a while and a lot of work before the pain subsided. Otabek made sure to kiss Yuri lots, and introduce him to the pleasure of having his nipples serviced, when he pushed aside the sweater to lick the sensitive nubs. He wasn’t sure when or how, but the next thing he knew, he was drowning in overwhelming pleasure. 

Otabek still hadn’t filled him fully, it would likely take a few goes of it to get that far, but he’d filled him plenty and it was better than he’d thought it’d be. 

“Beka,” Yuri moaned as Otabek recalculated and began to press against his spot inside. “There, Beka.” 

“Yura,” Otabek moaned. They were panting in sync and sweat was glistening across their bodies. Otabek was moving in and out rapidly now, gaining a little ground which each thrust. “It feels so good inside you, Yura. I’m…” 

Yuri clenched tight around Otabek, bringing his legs around and clasping his ankles behind. “Not yet, Beka.” He wasn’t ready for it to be over, but even he was close. 

Otabek slowed his pace. “It’s no use,” Otabek said. “I’m gonna cum, Yura.” 

“M-me too, Beka,” Yuri whimpered. 

Otabek thrust a few more times, pulling Yuri in and hugging him as close as possible. He dragged him into a kiss as both of their orgasms came to a peak and spilled over. Yuri let out loud moans alongside Otabek’s grunts as he released inside Yuri. The hot cum blended with the tingling lube and quickly had Yuri losing his senses. All he knew for a minute was unyielding pleasure. 

When the ringing in his ears subsided and he was actually able to catch his breath, he chuckled a little and then started laughing. 

“What?” Otabek said, laying on top of Yuri panting heavily. 

Yuri slid a hand into Otabek’s hair and rubbed. “That was so much better than I thought it’d be.” 

“Oh,” Otabek said. “I’m glad.” He lifted enough to kiss Yuri gently. “Happy Birthday, then.” 

Yuri nodded. “Thank you.” 

Otabek started to pull out, but Yuri pulled and kept him in place. “Can we just stay like this for a little longer?” 

Otabek kissed Yuri’s nose and smiled. “We can stay like this for as long as you want.” He took a kiss on the lips. “I love you.” 

Yuri smiled. “Not nearly as much as I love you.” 

In the end, they fell asleep that way, though neither of them cared much. Yuri had gotten many things for his birthday, but finally having sex with Otabek was number one with a bullet. 

*** 

“Oh, Yuri. You’re such a good cook,” Ainia complimented. 

“Thanks,” Yuri said, doing his best to hide his wince as he bent to set another plate of french toast on the table and sat down in his chair. “I actually got this recipe from Nuro. He told me that if I’m going to live alone, I have to be able to cook for myself.” 

“That’s right!” Nuro poked out his fork. “These aren’t as good as mine, of course, but you’re getting close.” 

“I’ll be right back,” Ainia said, twirling from the room in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Good. Now that she’s out of earshot. Otabek.” Zhamilya slammed her hand on the table and leaned over towards her brother. “What did you do with my sweater? Irina told me you took it.” 

Yuri, who’d elected to take a sip of his orange juice at that exact moment, choked on it. Irina tapped his back a few times and then gasped. She looked over at Otabek, noticing the tint to his cheeks and then she let out a barking laugh. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Zhamilya shot at her. 

“Nothing.” She leaned over closer to Yuri with a smile. “Congrats. It seemed like you were glowing.” 

“Irina,” Otabek hissed. 

Nuro, close enough to hear the comment, suddenly bust out laughing too. “Ha! Oh my god! That’s brilliant!” 

“I’m confused,” Serik said simply. 

Nuro held out a fist and Otabek bumped it. 

“What’s so funny out here?” Ainia asked, re-entering the room. 

“Nothing,” Nuro, Otabek, Irina and Yuri all resounded. 

Serik took a sip of his coffee. “I still don’t get it.” 

“Good,” Nuro, Otabek, Irina and Yuri all resounded. 

Zhamilya stood up suddenly with a hand clasped over her face. “Oh my god.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Otabek huffed immediately. 

“I’m not,” Yuri added. 

Nuro and Irina each fell into tear-producing laughter as Ainia looked on at her oldest children with confusion. 

Yuri smiled across the table at Otabek.

Maybe he needed to reconsider how much he truly needed Yakov and Lilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this mini-fic. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it! I just felt like the world needed more YuraBek fluff and why not some more YuraBek smut? 
> 
> Also, everyone really seemed to like the Altin Clan from Eight is Enough, so I wanted to bring them back. I like the idea of just doing these little mini-fics and one shots for them that keeps them in this same universe with all of Otabek's siblings and married Viktuuri and all the feels and all the smut. I'll maybe add them to a series and just keep going since you enjoy them so much. 
> 
> I have a new Twitter, @Jazzyrwrites. Gonna start updating it as frequently as possible once I get my bearings and I'd appreciate a follow. I do follow back for the most part because I want to be friends. I take requests there too, and pull names for dedications and stuff, so why not ya know? 
> 
> Love you crazy kids and I'll see ya next time. 
> 
> -J

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @jazzyrwrites


End file.
